narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Alpha v.s Team Dragon
This Is the story of peter and the wolf. No No I'm kidding this is Alpha v.s Team Dragon Psi and Kenjo A month has past since the destruction of the villiage hidden in the islands. "We need more recurits." said Jet to Donzou "Well we only except rouges mabey there are a few in the sound and leaf villiage." said Donzou So Jet went to the villiage of sound and Donzou went to the Leaf. When Jet arrive at the sound he saw a girl crying and talked to her. "Hey little girl what's your ninja rank?" asked Jet "Jo...ni...n.....Jonin." said the little girl as she cryed. "Are you a rougue ninja?" asked Jet "Yes." said the little girl. "What's your name?" said Jet "My full nme is Psi Ki but I hate my last name so call me Psi." said Psi "Well Psi how would you like to join a group named Alpha?" said Jet "What's Alpha?" asked Psi "What's Alpha? Why didn't you hear about about the destruction of the villiage hiddin in the Islands?" said Jet "Yah It was a guy in a.... ohhh."said Psi So Jet used a brain washing jutsu that made Psi part of Alpha. Donzou was outside of the leaf villiage as a male ninja was running from 4 ANBU black opps. "Get AWAY FROM ME!" yelled the boy. "Fire style-Racing fire jutsu!" said the Boy Two rows of fire came and made a cicle around the ANBU. "That's all?" said one ANBU "Water style-water dragon jutsu." said the ANBU "Fire style-dragon flame jutsu." said the ANBU The boy was cornered by 2 water dragons and 2 fiery dragons. "Wind style-Air devastion jutsu!" Yelled a voice from above. It was Donzou using the jutsu to save the Boy. "Darn it it's Donzou!" said an ANBU The water and fiery dragons went into a direction to the ANBU and the fiery cirlce made a wave of fire and water killing the ANBU with no reamins and burned tress. "Thanks who are you?" said the Boy "My Name is Donzou from Alpha what is yours?" said Donzou "My name is Kenjo a rougue of the Leaf."said Kenjo "Well, Kenjo I want you to join Alpha, what do you say?" asked Donzou "join Alpha. hmph I wrander kill myself in a slow horrible death."said Kenjo Donzou had enough and just brainwased the kid with a jutsu him and Jet can use. Team Mind (Alpha) mission "Your two first mission is too go to the Land of the Dorogan and on the side of the land there will be a dome in that dome is an arsenal named D-aresnal." said Jet "Why do I have to be paired with her?" said Kenjo "Oh darling, you play hard to get is so fun to play." said Psi "I'M NOT YOUR DARLING!" yelled Kenjo "Yell a bit louder I don't think the leaf ANBU heard you Kenjo." said Jet That shut Kenjo up. Any way you better get there fast I want that arsenal here by tomorrow, you can take Donzou's favorite bow and arrows and just to tell you the D-arsenal is guarded by a team called Team Dragon." said Jet When Kenjo was out of the room Jet gave Psi something and told her... "When things get really bad use this to knock them out and bring them here." said Jet Team Mind v.s Team Dragon Team Mind was on there way to the land of the dorogan until.... "Darling, are you mad at me, you never talk to me?" asked Psi "First of all I'm not your darling second of all..." But before Kenjo could say his second reason Ninjas from the land came out. "Are you sure there is an attack coming?"Asked one ninja "Positive." said the other one "Psi I'll take them out with my golden sharingan." said Kenjo "No need darling, i'll use my Hypnogan." said Psi So Psi used her Hypnogan's mind control to make the ninja's kill each other. "WOOW" said Kenjo "Thank you." said Psi blusshing 1 hour past and Psi and Kenjo were at the land of the dorogan. "So Jet said it was somewhere..." but before Kenjo could finish his sentance Psi interupteded saying "Darling, Darling I found it I found it!" yelled Psi "Nice job." said Kenjo "Do I get a Kiss?" asked Psi "Fine but only on the cheek." said Kenjo Kenjo kissed Psi right on her cheek and she went flying in the air and then she came back as red as a cherry. Kenjo broke part of the Dome and loaded an arrow on the bow. "Put your hands up!" yelled Kenjo "Darling put that away this will wake them up." said Psi "Wind style-Divine wind!" said Psi A tornado was in the dome and every thing was shown. "What the heck you are you two?" asked someone in the darkness "My name is Kenjo and this is..." but before Kenjo could finish his sentance a man said. "Now Jass bite him!" the man said "Onn it Jhonny!" said Jass "what the heck!" said Kenjo A vampire tryed to bite Kenjo's neck but Kenjo jumped out of the way but got bit on the arm. "AHHHHHHHH what...the....heck....a vampire?" said Kenjo "Darling are you o.k?"said Psi "Ya just my arm is numb." said Kenjo "Your going to pay for that you freak of nature!" said Psi Jass then lungded at Psi openening her mouth. "Hypnogan! Mind Control!" said Psi "My body I can't move it on my own." said Jass "That's right you vamp I'm going to use you against your teamates for the next 8 mins." said Psi "Quick, Jonathon don't hit Jass for the next 8 mins and avoid all of her attacks!" said Jhonny "Well Duh." said Jonathon activating sharingan Jhonny activated his bykugan and started to charge with his dragon sword. "Dieeeee!!!!!" yelled Jhonny Jhonny's blade was stopped by Jass's vamp sword Blood blade. "Now Jonathon hit the girl!" said Jhonny "Already on it!" said Jonathon "Fire style-pheonix shot!" 6 pheonixs were about to hit Psi but Kenjo used Amaterasu to destroy all pheonixs. "Darling you saved me!" said Psi "Well duh your teamate now hurry up and finish them!" said Kenjo "Oh right." said Psi Psi made Jass attack with her shadow slash. "Jhonny watch out She's using slash!" said Jonathon "Darn got to try to dodge it!" said Jhonny But it was too late Jhonny fell to the ground and Jass was four feet away from him. Jhonny had a very deep cut in his left arm. "JHONNY!" yelled Jonathon Psi's hypnogan wore off and Jass could move on her own. "Jass don't look at her eyes." said Jonathon "THIS IS PAYBACK!" said Jass Jass went in for Psi's neck with her blood bite move. "AHHHHHHH!" screamed Psi But instead of hearing sounds of a vamipre biting someone's neck an arrow was shot at Jass and now she's dead on the wall. "Darling you saved me again!" said Psi But Jass wasn't dead somehow and she took the arrow out of her chest and threw it on the ground. "How isn't she dead!" said Kenjo "It must be midnight." said Jonathon. Jass then used her fire style jutsu's. "Fire style-Dragon flame jutsu!" said Jass Except it wasn't red fire it was black fire! "That fire's colour is the same as the colour of Amatersu's colour." said Kenjo "Amatersu!" said Jonathon "BLINDING AMATERASU!" said Kenjo Jhonny threw his sword right at the blinding amatersu before it could blind or hurt anyone. "Thanks Jhonny." said Jass and Jonathon Jhonny got up and grabbed his sword which was scared up. "You are going to die!" said Jhonny Jhonny used his chidori and placed on his sword. "Wind style-Divine wind!" said Psi Jhonny threw his sword in the tornado. "Jonathon use pheonix shot!" said Jhonny "Right." said Jonathon "Fire style-Pheonix shot!" said Jonathon Jonathon made 3 pheonix's. 2 of them went for Psi and Kenjo and one lifted the sword over the tornado. Kenjo used the dagger that was in the ALpha foot ware and used it to slice the pheonix after him. Kenjo loaded the dagger and shot it at the pheonix that was after Psi. "Darling you know saving me is getting old." said Psi The pheonix carring the sword went down to Kenjo's head. "Darling look out!" said Psi Kenjo looked up but Psi pused him away and Psi got stabbed in the back. "Psi!" yelled kenjo "Jass hurry finish them!" "On it!" said Jass "Psi speak to me!" said Kenjo Jass turned back into human and grabbed the lance from the D-arsenal and threw it. "GOLDEN SHARINGAN, FIRE STYLE - DRAGON FLAME JUTSU!" yelled Kenjo The fire of the dragin flame jutsu turned into a shinning, blinding whit colour. The Dragon merged with the lance and went right at Jass. "Jass shut your eyes!" yelled Jhonny Jass shut her eyes and did a flip over the lance which went right in the wall. Suddenly Psi rised in the air. Hypnogan-Stage 2:Devil's palm Psi was in the air and her ALPHA uniform flew off rvealing a black dress and wings growing from her biceps. Psi's Hypnogan's eyes went from blood red to a dark purple with a black symbol that looks like a dragon head. When Psi's eyes turned to a diffrent colour the room was burning and lightning split the room in two and an earthquake was in the room. "What's going on." said everyone except for Psi Then something happened to Jass. Her hair turned to silver, her two sharp teeth went up to her chin, her vamp dress appeared. She's transformed into Vamp JASS! Jass then held her head and started shaking it round round until her eyes turned into the eyes of the hypnogan's. "Jass ait's not night anymore how are you in your Vamp form?" said Jhonny "Her mind is in mine control and I can activate her kekki genkai anytime I want!" said Psi "Jass."said Jhonny Jass picked up her swored and mad Jhonny's cut even deepeer and also makiing one on his left leg. "I'm sorry Jass." said Jonathon Jonathon picked up Jhonny's sword and put it through Jass's heart. Jass started to chough black blood. But it wasn't blood it was acid. Jhonny's sword was shot right out of Jass's heart sending Jonathon flying backwords. Jass was unharmed and she was in perfect condition. "What the heck?" said Jonathon "Remember I said I can use all her abillty's that means even her imortallity one!" said Psi Jass transformed back into human and Psi fell right to the ground. "I got you Psi." said Kenjo Kenjo caught Psi and her wings went back into her skin. She was out of chakra. Jass looked at Jhonny lying on the ground with blood coming out of him but he's stilhas consious. Jass went into her Vamp form and held her blade out to kill Kenjo and Psi. Black fire v.s White fire "DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" yelled Jass "Fire style - Grand fire ball jutsu!" said Kenjo Jass jumped out of the way of the blinding , white flames but didn't realize that it was heading stragiht to Jhonny. "Jhonnny!" screamed Jass Jonathon went in front of Jhonny and Used Amaterasu to destroy the blinding fire ball. The Amaterasu was so much stronger then The blinding grand fireball jutsu It was heading stragiht to Psi and Kenjo so the jumped out of the way. Jass used her Dragon flam jutsu which transformed into black fire at Kenjo. Kenjo blocked the attacked with a blinding dragon flame jutsu which made a loud boom and both dragons were destroyed. "Fire style - grand fireball jutsu!" yelled both Jass and Kenjo Jass's big fire ball went into a black flame and Kenjo's went into a blinding white flame. When both the fire ball's hit each other the largest black and white exploshin happened. Kenjo used his blinding Amaterasu at Jhonny but Jonathon countered it with his Amaterasu and Jass helped push it back with her Black Grand fire ball jutsu. "Psi can you pull off one last jutsu?" said Kenjo "I think so." replied Psi Kenjo used his Racing fire jutsu to tra Team draGON (INCLUDING jHONNY) in a ring of fire (and it is the same blinding fire.). "CLOSE YOUR EYES!" yelled Jhonny Every one closed there eyes but Psi used her only jutsu called Wind style-Divine wind jutsu The tornado fowllowed the 2 rows of blinding white fire and turned ito a firey tornado. Jass used the water wall jutsu and so did Jhonny with the last of his chakra. Once the fiery tornado got to team dragon it was destroyed by the water walls. Kenjo charged at all three at them but Jass used her grand fire ball jutsu so he had to stop and use his grand fire ball jutsu to make an exploshin blowing both of them back. Jonaton used his pheonix shot and made 4 of them to try to burn Psi and Kenjo. But Kenjo went back to Psi and took her dagger out and killed the pheonix's. Just then Jonathon thought he should use his 3 ultimate techinques: Fire style Pheonix Summoning. The pheonix summoning jutsus Kenjo found a sword lying on the ground but it wasn't Jhonny' so he picked it up and started to dash right at them. Jonathon thought it was time to use them. "Fire style:Pheonix summoning-Rising pheonix shield !" A pheonix rised from the ground and protected team Dragon from Kenjo's move. Kenjo blow the shield up by using the regual Amaaterasu and countiue to dash for team dragon. "Fire style:Pheonix summoning-Black pheonix" said Jonathon A black Pheonix came from the ground and dashe for Kenjo and Psi. Kenjo used the sword he found to slice the pheonix in half . Jonathon thought it was dtime to finish this. "Fire style Pheonix summoning:METEOR!" said Jonathon This time a pheonix rose from the ground destroyed the roof and went into sapce. Kenjo broke down in laguhter. Until he saw a gaigantic METEOR coming straight for him. "Kenjo used his fireball jutsu to push the meteor back but it just came down even faster. The heat was burning everyone when the jutsu was more then 250 feet above the dome. Psi decided to use the thing that Jet gave her before they left. (flashback) "Use this when things go bad..." Psi passed the box to Kenjo and told him to press it. When he did a bunch of chakara ame from the box and kenjo which extingished the phenoix and knocked out Jonny and Jonathon, Jass was only up but barley. Knjo used the water dragon jutsu on her and she was knocked oout completly. Psi picked up Jass and Jonny and put the D-arsenal in a scroll and Kenjo picked Jonathon up. Once they were heading to the forest they looked back and relaized that the dome looked unharmed but on the inside it was all destroyed. They went to Alpha's HQ and Jet Put the arsenal in the storage room. Alpha HQ When Jet came back from putting the arsenal away, Kenjo asked "What are u gonna do with the arsenal and these 3?" "I'm gonna use the dagger as the new alpha footware, i'm gonna use the sword, the rest will be kept in storage and these 3, you'll see pretty soon." said Jet Jet took the 3 to a diffrent room and tied them up. When they came to they saw the 4th dorokage hooked up to a machine of chakara. "Th..Th..The 4th?? I fought he was dead??" said Johnny. "Well if i'm dead then how am I here?" said the 4th. "How about I show you what we're actually doing and mabey you can join us. We are making peace in the world by using bijus and sacred weapons, any time a war comes along we will immedietly stop it, thus ending war and making peace in the ninja world." "We're NEVER gonna betray the village for you!" said Jonathon "I rather..." "I'll join." said Jasmine "What are you doing?" said Jonathon "If we can make peace then we won't have to do any lame missions, we will have more friends and can visit other countries without anyone trying to hurt us." "So you're going to betray the village to what they call "peace". In order to make this peace they'll have too destroy villages and kill important people like the Village hidden in the Islands." "Yes we have to destroy a few people and villages but it brings us one step closer to peace, also if you don't join i'll kill you right here." said the 4th "Fine we'll join on one condation. we are a team and the Village of Dragons can not be a target." said Jonny "Fine." said the 4th "But if you do decide to tell anyone or betray us, I will kill you with this machine right here!" So Team Dragon became Team Darkness and they joined Alpha to protect there village. Category:Fanon Story Category:Naruto2 Category:Articles marked as clear